A través de una pantalla
by Nami Haki
Summary: Ran era una joven que cada tarde se conectaba a un chat para hablar con un chico a que conoció allí y del cuál se enamoró, Shinichi. Pero su vida da un cambio cuando se ve obligada a irse de Japón, cosa que implica dejar de hablar con él. ¿Podrá su amor más que la distancia? One-shoot.


_**A través de una pantalla**_

En un pequeño piso situado en el barrio de Beika, una joven muchacha de dieciocho años terminaba de hacer sus deberes. Releyó el enunciado del séptimo ejercicio de ciencias y empezó a escribir la respuesta en su cuaderno. Después de barios minutos, cerró el libro y la libreta y los guardó en su mochila escolar.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Estaba cansada. Aquella noche había dormido muy pocas horas y encima había tenido dos exámenes ese día. Encendió el portátil que tenía encima del escritorio y se quedó mirando la pantalla, esperando a que se cargara.

Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hacía un año, cada tarde al volver del instituto, hacía los deberes y estudiaba. Una vez acababa sus obligaciones se metía en un chat de internet exclusivamente para gente de Japón, donde había conocido a gente muy maja y se quedaba hablando con ellos hasta la hora de cenar. Muchos adolescentes de su edad, también lo hacían, porque ahora estaba de moda tener "amigos por internet" como decían es un clase, pero ella no lo hacía por eso.

El motivo por el que cada día a las siete y media de la tarde su usuario cambiaba el estado de desconectado a conectado, era otro muy distinto. Ran se había enamorado de un chico de su edad, que vivía en Tokio, como ella. Su nombre era Shinichi y cada tarde hablaba con él mientras se explicaban cómo les había ido el día.

Una ventana se le abrió en el chat cuando apenas llevaba unos segundos conectada. Allí estaba él, puntual como siempre, a las siete y media. Ran sonrió con melancolía al ver que él tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Le iba a echar de menos, mucho.

_SHIN94: _¡Hola, Ran! ¿Qué tal el día? _RAN18: _Hola Shinichi. Bien, demasiado cansado. _SHIN94:_ Es lo malo de querer ser abogada, que tienes que estudiar muchísimo.

Leyó la frase que le había enviado tres veces. Al final tenía que sacar el maldito tema de sus estudios… Los ojos de Ran se empañaron de lágrimas al girarse y ver la maleta llena de ropa que estaba sobre su cama.

_SHIN94:_ Perdona, no quería decir eso, es que desde lo del otro día no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo… ¿Ran sigues ahí? _RAN18:_ No te preocupes, yo estoy igual. _SHIN94:_ ¿Es definitivo? _RAN18:_ Sí. Ya tengo preparada la maleta y he comprado el billete de avión. _SHIN94:_ Ojalá que aquí en Japón existiera una universidad donde pudieras hacer todos los módulos que necesitas para tu carrera. _RAN18:_ Ojalá… Pero no hay ningún lugar, ya lo he mirado mil veces. Por eso me iré pasado mañana a Estados Unidos con mi madre, ya tengo plaza en la universidad.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados durante varios minutos, ninguno sabía que escribir en el teclado. Ran sabía que Shinichi era una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, ya que nunca le había fallado, por eso le resultaba tan duro tener que irse de Japón sabiendo que nunca más podría volver a conectarse a ese chat.

_SHIN94:_ Oye Ran, me voy a ir ya. _RAN18:_ Nos vemos mañana a las tres de la tarde entonces. Recuerda que mi vuelo sale a las seis y no puedo conectarme más tarde. _SHIN94:_ No te preocupes, aquí estaré. _RAN18:_ Hasta mañana Shinichi…

Cuando Ran vio que Shinichi se había desconectado, cerró el ordenador y se dispuso a acabar de preparar las últimas cosas que le faltaban por meter en la maleta. Dejó su uniforme escolar encima de la silla y metió los libros adecuados en la mochila. Mañana iba a ser su último día en el instituto y en Japón, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi acababa de apagar el ordenador y estaba mirando fijamente al primer cajón de su escritorio. Él sabía que Ran le quería como un buen amigo, pero la verdad era que él se había enamorado de aquella chica a través de un chat. Seguramente si se lo explicara a sus amigos se reirían de él y si lo intentaba con sus padres, posiblemente le dirían que estaba loco por meterse en sitios así y enamorarse de alguien a quien no conoces.

Ninguno de los dos chicos bajó a cenar. Shinichi estaba bastante triste por no decirle a Ran sus sentimientos y Ran, no quería enfrentar su futuro. Aquella noche, los dos se fueron a la cama pronto, pero lo único que consiguieron fue dar mil vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

A la mañana siguiente, Ran estaba despierta a las seis en punto, cosa que sorprendió bastante a su padre. Ran cerró la maleta y la dejó en la entrada junto a su bolso de mano, que contenía los billetes de avión.

-Buenos días papá. ¿Qué tal has dormido? -No muy bien la verdad. ¿Tú has conseguido dormir? -La verdad es que muy poco, estoy nerviosa por el viaje y volver a ver a mamá. Además, añoraré a mis amigas, al instituto y a ti también…

Kogoro nunca había sido un padre ejemplar ni modelo, además casi nunca mostraba gestos de cariño con Ran. Dejó el cigarro que se estaba fumando y miró a Ran fijamente.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos, Ran.

Ran se sorprendió al saber el peso que tenían aquellas palabras, hacía tanto tiempo que no las escuchaba salir de aquella boca, que casi las había olvidado. Se acercó a su padre y le abrazó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero papá. –Yo también, Ran… Y siento mucho no habértelo dicho muy a menudo.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. -Recuerda que cuando luego vuelvas del colegio, yo ya no estaré en casa. Hoy tengo un caso muy importante al que no puedo faltar hija.

Después de despedirse de su padre con un enorme abrazo y otro beso más, cogió su mochila y un batido y salió disparada hacia la escuela. Después de todo hoy era su último día y no podía llegar tarde.

Las mañanas en la escuela siempre se le hacían bastante pesadas a Ran, era aburrido tener que aguantar el discurso de todos los profesores, uno detrás de otro y tomar apuntes. Pero esa mañana fue diferente a todas las demás. Sus profesores no estaban muy animados y sus amigos estaban tristes por no volver a verla. A las dos de la tarde, sonó el timbre indicando que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al saber que esa era la última vez que vería el instituto, a sus amigos y aunque nunca imaginó decirlo, también añoraría a los profesores. Después de despedirse de sus amigas salió corriendo de allí, sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara entre esas paredes, más difícil le sería irse.

Después de caminar durante un cuarto de hora, llegó por fin a su casa, encontrándosela sola tal y como su padre le había dicho a la mañana. Se quitó el uniforme y se vistió con ropa cómoda para ir en el avión, pero al mismo tiempo bonita para cuando la recibiera su madre.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador, quedaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada con Shinichi. Sabía que iba a ser difícil despedirse de él, ya que sin saber cómo, le había cogido mucho cariño durante todo ese tiempo. Ella quería pedirle su número de teléfono, su Messenger, algo que les permitiera seguir comunicados en la distancia, pero no se atrevía por si Shinichi tenía un concepto diferente de ella. Tal vez él, solo la veía como una amiga, una conocida con la que charlar y contar sus problemas. Después de todo, solo sabían su nombre y la edad…

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sus dedos se habían deslizado sobre el ratón y estaba entrando en el chat, donde se dio cuenta de que Shinichi ya estaba conectado. Miró la hora, eran las tres en punto. Sonrió. Puntual como siempre.

_RAN18:_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Shinichi? _SHIN94:_ No muy bien, he dormido poco y… No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. _RAN18:_ Yo también me he acordado de ti. Mucho. _SHIN94:_ Me alegra leer eso… ¿Has podido despedirte de tus amigas? _RAN18:_ Ajá. Y también de los profesores, pero ha sido duro. No creía que me costaría tanto dejar a tras todo esto. _SHIN94:_ Es normal, después de todo, es toda tu vida. _RAN18:_ ¿Y a ti como te ha ido el día? _SHIN94:_ La verdad es que aburrido, como siempre. ¡Oh, pero hoy me ha pasado una cosa bastante divertida a segunda hora!

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron conversando durante dos horas mirando fijamente a la pantalla, esperando a recibir la respuesta de la otra persona. Cuando Ran quiso darse cuenta ya eran las cinco y su vuelo salía en apenas una hora. Estaba triste, ya que esperaba que Shinichi le hubiera pedido su número de móvil para seguir hablando. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, para Shinichi no era alguien importante.

Sin saber porqué, una traviesa lágrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla hasta llegar al final de su rostro. Respiró hondo antes de despedirse definitivamente de él.

_RAN18:_ Shinichi… Ya son la cinco, tengo que irme. _SHIN94:_ ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde… Será mejor que te vayas ya si no quieres perder el avión. _RAN18:_ Supongo que esto es una despedida… _SHIN94:_ Eso parece… _RAN18:_ Espero volver a Japón algún día y volverte a ver conectado. Me gustaría darte las gracias por apoyarme durante este tiempo. _SHIN94: _No me las tienes que dar, para mi has sido una buena amiga y me has ayudado también. _RAN18:_ Te echaré de menos.

Shinichi se había quedado mirando las últimas palabras que ella le había escrito. Él también la iba a echar de menos, más de lo que se imaginaba. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño papel. Lo leyó varias veces. Tenía que decírselo.

_SHIN94:_ Oye… Ran… _RAN18:_ Hasta siempre Shinichi, espero que todo te vaya bien. Mucha suerte con los exámenes y no te olvides de hacer los trabajos, que luego los tienes que hacer siempre en el último momento. Te quiero.

_-Ran18 se ha desconectado-_

_SHIN94:_ Quería decirte que te quiero, desde siempre. No sé porque no te lo he dicho antes, pero no quiero que te vayas y me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando.

Shinichi se quedó de piedra. Le había costado tanto escribir y enviar aquellas dos frases, que cuando por fin lo había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella, ya se había desconectado y no había podido leer sus sentimientos. Cerró el chat y apagó el ordenador. Cogió una chaqueta del armario y salió de su casa apretando con fuerza el papel que llevaba en la mano, quería airearse un poco.

Ran, por su parte, se había puesto una cazadora y estaba revisando si tenía lo necesario en el bolso. Cuando estuvo segura, cogió la maleta y salió por la puerta de su casa, mirando por última vez la vivienda donde se había criado y crecido. Secándose las lágrimas aún presentes en su rostro, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras en dirección al aeropuerto.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Shinichi iba caminando cerca del barrio de Beika, no tenía rumbo alguno, solo sabía que no le apetecía seguir sentado delante del ordenador, ya que eso le recordaba a Ran. Al menos, si daba un paseo se distraería.

Para ser las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, la calle estaba bastante transitada, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Ni siquiera se había fijado que costaba caminar por culpa de la cantidad de niños que corrían por haber salido del colegio. Su mano seguía apretando con fuerza aquel papel, casi roto por el paso de los meses y arrugado por culpa de la fuerza con la que le sostenía.

Shinichi, por mucho que intentaba pensar en otro tema, no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza a Ran. No entendía porque no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía antes de que ella se hubiera ido. Pero ahora él sabía que ella también le quería… ¿Pero para que le servía eso ahora, si ella ya no estaba para decirle que él también estaba enamorado de ella?

Estaba tan concentrado en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando se chocó con una chica que parecía tener prisa. Los dos chocaron y se cayeron al suelo. Shinichi iba a pedirle disculpas y ayudarla a levantarse, cuando se fijó en la maleta y la bolsa que llevaba aquella chica. Sentado allí, en el suelo, se quedó helado.

-Perdona, tengo bastante prisa y no me he dado cuenta de que venías. –No, en realidad soy yo el que venía distraído.

Shinichi se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mientras la chica cogía la maleta, Shinichi le recogió la bolsa y aprovechó para meterle aquel pequeño papelito dentro. Estaba seguro de que esa chica era la causante de su tristeza, podía notar cómo le podía contar todos sus problemas sin vergüenza. Sin duda alguna, ella era Ran.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. –Dijo la chica cogiendo la bolsa y sonriéndole -No me las des. Y siento mucho la caída. –Hasta otra y vete con más cuidado, parecías pensativo. –Supongo que tienes razón… Iba distraído pensando en alguien muy especial para mí, una amiga, una chica a la que quiero mucho. –Suerte con ella entonces. – La chica miró el reloj y salió corriendo- ¡Me voy que llego tarde, un placer conocerte!

Shinichi se quedó en aquel lugar durante segundos, tal vez minutos, mirando como aquella chica con el pelo largo y suelto, corría con la maleta y la bolsa calle abajo. Después de todo había podido conocer a Ran y le había entregado aquella nota. Sonrió y decidió que ya podía volver a casa. Ya no tenía que estar en la calle, porque ya era feliz.

Ran acababa de llegar al aeropuerto, miró el reloj y aun tenía quince minutos. Entró y facturó la maleta, después se dirigió hacia la puerta de embargue donde entregó el billete que llevaba en la bolsa. En el momento en que sacó el billete, un pequeño trozo de papel cayó al suelo. Lo recogió extrañada, ya que no recordaba a ver metido nada así en la bolsa. Lo abrió para leerlo, pero justo en ese momento, la azafata le obligó a entrar en el avión porque se hacía tarde.

Una vez dentro del avión, cuando ya localizó su asiento, que era el 48C, se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón. Le había tocado el asiento que estaba justo alado de la ventana, cosa que agradeció, ya que así se entretendría durante el viaje. Las azafatas iban de un lado a otro del avión, dando algunas instrucciones y ofreciendo almohadas ya que el viaje iba a ser largo.

Por megafonía, escuchó como decían que todos los pasajeros estaban a bordo y que en unos minutos iban a despegar. Fue en ese instante, cuando recordó que tenía que mirar que era aquel trozo de papel que se había guardado en el bolsillo. Lo sacó con cuidado y leyó las pocas líneas que tenía.

-_Atención señores pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo JapanAir con destino a Estados Unidos, se encuentra en la pista de salida a la espera de recibir la orden de despego de la torre de control. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones y sigan las instrucciones que les daremos durante el viaje. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y disfruten del vuelo._

Cuando la azafata acabó de decir esas palabras, el avión despegó, mientras Ran lloraba mirando la ventana y apretando con fuerza aquel papel, mientras recordaba al chico con el que se había chocado. Las personas que estaban sentadas a su lado, prefirieron no preguntar y simplemente le dieron un clínex, que Ran agradeció.

Se pasó media hora llorando en silencio mientras leía una y otra vez aquellas palabras escritas en un trozo de papel. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía tener tanto valor? Después de aquello, se quedó dormida durante todo el viaje. Cuando despertó, el avión ya había aterrizado en Estados Unidos y una azafata le decía que tenía que bajarse, ya que tenían que limpiar.

Ran buscó el trozo de papel por el asiento, el suelo y la bolsa, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño y mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara, cogió la bolsa y salió del avión.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Lo que nadie sabía, era que bajo el asiento 48C, había un pequeño trozo de papel. Estaba desgastado, arrugado y costaba leer lo que estaba escrito, ya que una joven chica había estado llorando sobre él. Pero aún así, se podía leer perfectamente las palabras que un chico enamorado le dejó a su amada, con la esperanza de que ella las leyera algún día…

"_Solo aquél que lo ha vivido, sabe que a través de una pantalla se puede llegar a querer desde dentro, con el alma y sin necesidad de ver. Te quiero, Ran. _

_Shinichi "_

_**FIN**_


End file.
